


【贺红】足2

by chunshanhenwu



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunshanhenwu/pseuds/chunshanhenwu
Summary: 足控贺天对莫关山的脚做羞羞的事，略十八禁，各位理智看文
Relationships: 贺天/莫关山 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	【贺红】足2

夕阳残存依然映红了他的脸，在这个燥热的下午，巷子的深处人迹稀少，贺天在里面等到了那个让这些天牵绕他思绪的人，猛地一下把人的嘴捂住，拖进来紧紧抱紧，贺天那夹杂着迫不及待的气声打在莫关山的脖颈，很难耐地说：“莫先生，我们又见面了，我好高兴。”

莫关山又急又气，身上一阵鸡皮疙瘩浮起，想脱身又无能为力，两只手被贺天紧抓着无法动弹，贺天接着说：“我这些天都在等你，你去哪儿了？”说这话的时候鼻音透出来的小撒娇让莫关山肩膀一缩。

“莫先生，哦不，关山，我真的没敌意，我就是…就是想看看你的脚。”贺天亮晶晶的眼眸注视着他，克制着自己不往莫关山的脚看，他这个神情在莫关山看来竟有恳求的卑微感，但这种要求还是很过分啊。

莫关山挣得脸颊浮红，警告他：“你这是变态行为，是性骚扰，我要报警的！”

贺天换了一副表情，毫不在意地说：“你去吧，你能挣脱我你就去。”说完扬起嘴角笑了起来。

莫关山越看越心惊，正准备大喊救命就被贺天一记手刀击晕过去，贺天弯下身一把把人扛上车然后开往酒店。

头顶的水晶灯照射在莫关山的头顶，肩颈的伤痛让他清醒过来，脚底酥麻麻的感觉，有人在攥着他的脚！

莫关山颤动着眼皮睁开眼，顿时一惊，映入眼帘的是贺天正跪在他脚底，一身西装完好穿在身上，两手抓住他的左脚往身下蹭，一下一下的，隔着西装裤，贺天闭着眼蹙着眉头，喉咙不时叹出几声喘息，压抑着更多的情欲，莫关山发觉自己被绑在椅子上，连右脚也不放过，只留着左脚任贺天泄欲。

莫关山一脸惊恐想抽脚，情到深处的贺天瞬间暴怒，用力一扯，椅子发出吱呀刺耳声，贺天腰胯更用力地磨着莫关山的脚底，还不老实地捏着莫关山白皙的小腿，下流的捏法，揉捏地莫关山脸都涨红了起来，莫关山气得结巴：“你……我…我哪儿得罪你了？你…”

“嗯…别说话，亲爱的，我好舒服，辛苦你一下，等下就完了。”贺天不时攒动着喉结，颧骨薄薄盖着一层红，扬着头颅享受着肢体触碰的快感和心理上的满足。

西装裤上一大团，绷成形状，莫关山脚底敏感，觉得越来越热，越来越烫，仿佛能把他也给灼烧了，膝盖想收缩，被贺天压地死死的，动弹不得，莫关山欲哭无泪心想还有完没完，他脚都酸了 。贺天不满于此，伸出另一手解开自己的裤带，扒除最后一层的遮盖，接触到肉与肉的贴合，所有的理智，所有的清醒彻底地被欲望粉碎了，贺天发红着眼蹭着，蹭得莫关山的脚底滑溜溜的，沾满水，莫关山歪着头闭着眼也任贺天动作了。

精壮的肌肉起伏成优美的线条，青筋凸显的手臂，一眼看去，充满着浓厚的性张力，莫关山迷迷糊糊睁开条缝，他不得不承认贺天确实很有魅力，这个时候的贺天吐出各种让莫关山羞耻的话语，如亲爱的，宝宝，莫莫，还有什么爽不爽之类让人肾上腺飙升的话，莫关山羞得眼睛闪着水光，咬着下唇忍受着这番异样感觉。

绳子略微有些松开，莫关山靠坐在椅子上随着贺天的动作而摇晃着，紧紧蜷曲着脚趾，贺天不忘俯下身吮吻着莫关山的小腿，接着往上的大腿，宽松的短裤被贺天撩起推积在大腿根部，贺天见到了莫关山底下的那条白色内裤包裹着肉，喘着粗气吞咽着唾沫，大有一把把莫关山内裤撕了的模样，贺天太阳穴砰砰直跳，莫关山看到贺天这个想生吞活剥了自己的样子，慌得合并着膝盖大腿，就这这个姿势贺天呼着滚烫的热气慢慢地上下耸动，抓着莫关山的手用力，莫关山双眼睁大跟随着贺天此刻攀上巅峰而脸红心跳。

寂静的房间只有粗重的喘息声和小心翼翼的呼吸声，贺天的黑色西装沾上了零星几点液体，地面上的地毯毛跪出了两个很深的痕迹，蹭的乱糟糟的，贺天喘匀着气，抬起那双锈红的双眼暗哑地对莫关山说：“很舒服，谢谢莫莫。”

莫关山回过神，嗯了一声，刚刚的事对他来说太过震撼，贺天仍板板正正跪在那里，领口的纽扣过程中解开了几颗，贺天抽过纸巾给莫关山擦干净，莫关山敏感地一缩，贺天仔仔细细地擦干净，然后才给自己擦拭干净。

收拾完，贺天给他松绑，捧着莫关山的脸，莫关山昂起头看着他，贺天的大拇指抚过莫关山的嘴唇，深深看着他，郑重地说：“对不起，我真的，控制不了我自己，你能不能做我男朋友？”

眉眼染上淡淡的忧伤，牵起莫关山的手按在自己的胸口上，单膝下跪，以来请求谅解，他没奢望莫关山答应，他的生命中偶遇到了莫关山，让他相信了一见钟情这句话包含的情愫，魂牵梦绕地思念着，连脚都是他喜欢的形状，他提出这个请求只是最后的坚持。莫关山的撑着身子望着这个不可思议的男人，说出的话简直让人不敢置信，神情又是那么诚恳，落地窗外的灯光打进来，此刻俨然是恶魔恳求天使的原谅。

莫关山缓缓开口：“那，我考虑看看吧。”

贺天一喜，露出傻憨憨的笑容。

完


End file.
